American Beauty
by Amanda-the-writer
Summary: (must read Not Another Potter before this!) Alex is the new American student who become friends with Harry, Joel, Kristina and Francesca. Joel sees her just a pretty face at first then sees she is more then that. She is a pure American Beauty.
1. The New Import

Harry saw the owl coming from his window. He knew what it was bringing. The owl dropped a letter in Harrys hands then flew off. Harry didn't even bother to read the front, he just ripped it open. Yup, another year at Hogwarts. The letter included a new list of books that Harry would need for his second year. He really couldn't wait for summer to end. Sure, he was having a blast with his best friends, but he was missing Francesca. Not in the sexual way, but the friend way. Even though Harrys father forgave him, he still wouldn't let him contact Francesca. Kristina matured over the summer and would be glad to except Francesca as a friend, no matter what. And Joel was still the sick little pervert who based girls on their looks alone.  
  
"Harry, ready for Diagon Alley?" His father yelled to him from downstairs a week later. Harry folded up his Hogwarts paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Downstairs, Joel and Kristina were already there waiting for him. They decided to travel by Floo Powder, although Harry the first was a little reluctant. It wasn't too hard to get everything they needed. Before the day was done they went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"Francesca is meeting us here," Harry said sitting at a table with four chairs. Kristina and Harry began to get in an intense conversation on their classes. Joel looked around sipping his butterbeer. He nearly dropped his glass when a tall girl with medium brown hair walked in with her mother. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, next to Francesca. Harry was looking too, but it wasn't at the girl, it was at Francesca who walked in next. Francesca waved to the group, and then went to the girl.  
  
"Who is that?" Joel asked Harry. Harry shrugged and flagged them both over. Joel began to shake. The girl gave him sort of a wink on her way over. Francesca hugged Harry, Kristina, and Joel, then sat.  
  
"Harry, Joel, Kristina, this is Alex. Alex is from the states. Her and her mother moved here when father and I were returning home. Alex went to the American school for witches and wizards," Francesca said at once.  
  
"Hello." Harry said shaking her hand. The girl smiled and said hello back. Kristina also shook her hand and said hello. Joel just stared at her. Alex giggled and Joel blushed as violent color of crimson.  
  
"So Alex, where in the states did you live?" Kristina asked.  
  
"I lived in New Jersey. It's a state on the east coast."  
  
"A boyfriend?" Harry asked. Alex smiled at Joel and shook her head. 'Yes!' Joel thought doing a dance in his head. For the next hour they took turns asking Alex questions. Barely any words came from Joels mouth. They knew it was time to go when they could see Draco coming in to retreat his daughter. Soon it was time for all of them to return to their parents. Joel was still thinking about Alex, she was perfect . . .  
  
*  
  
"Are you ready to get going to the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked his son. It was a year ago today he asked his son this question. Instead of sulking around Harry Jr. shook his head and gladly grabbed his trunk. Yes, he loved his father, but he really needed to be back at Hogwarts. Everything was packed and the Weasleys were waiting for them when they arrived. Harry gave his dad a hug he deserved and said goodbye. There was Kristina and Joel waiting for him. They climbed onto the train and got a compartment suitable for them and waited for their friends.  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes later, Francesca and Alex came in smiling.  
  
"Good to see you again Joel," Alex said to him. He smiled goofily at her while his ears turned red.  
  
"So who do you think will be getting together this year?" Kristina asked sitting Indian style. Francesca looked at Harry who was next to Kristina.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe some of the older couples will get back together," she said shifting her gaze around. Kristina smiled pleasantly while Harry tried not to jump on top of Francesca. Over the summer Francesca had become prettier and grew some much needed breasts. He hated to be shallow, but damn she was hotter.  
  
"My guess is that a new student will get together with the shy second year," Alex said looking straight at Joel, who turned even redder. Kristina looked dreamily out the window.  
  
"I think that the fifth wheel has a little muggle boy waiting for her at home." At this, Francesca shrieked.  
  
"Oh my! A muggle boyfriend! Tell me ALL about him!" For once, Kristina was glad to spill her guts about the guy she liked, to Francesca. Over the summer, Kristina realized how she was only a best friend to Harry and nothing more. Francesca was now considered a friend, and Kristina was glad to have her as one. Francesca and Alex listened intensely too Kristina for another half an hour until Harry suggested a game.  
  
"What game then?" Joel asked, shifting himself in the seat. Alex smiled.  
  
"Truth or dare! At my other school, we played this game on the train there and back," Alex suggested. They were all familiar with the game so agreed to do so. Alex went first.  
  
"Kristina, I dare you to ask the lady with the cart when was the last time she got some!" Kristina and Francesca looked at each other shrieking.  
  
"Ok, when she comes around," Kristina said, and as if on cue, the lady with the cart arrived asking if anyone needed anything.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do need something. I have a question (concealed giggles). When was the last time you got some?" The five tried their best not to laugh out loud. A silly look came upon the ladys face as she handed out snacks.  
  
"Child, the last time I got some was the last time you probably pissed, ruddy little wench," she said to Kristina as she slammed their compartment door shut. All five of them howled with laughter.  
  
"That was priceless!" Francesca gasped. Joel was turning red from laughing so hard and Alex had to keep him from banging into the side of the compartment. After they all settled down, they continued the game with a few weak things. Such as crawling down the train screaming something to get attention (Joel used, 'My balls are always bouncy). Alex had to shove about 7 chocolate frogs in her mouth at once; Francesca had to ask people if they saw her wiener (a line from an old American movie Alex favored), and Harry had to streak for 30 seconds. Before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"I have to see McGonagall first, she has to sort me," Alex said at once. Harry offered to take her, but Francesca was already assigned to do so. Apparently, while they were in America at the American school, Francesca and Alex were assigned buddies for Hogwarts. In lame-men terms, she had to show Alex around and stuff. Joel was still smiling when they entered the Great Hall for the feast.  
  
"Why the big grin Joel?" Kristina asked taking their usual seat.  
  
"Alex." 


	2. Back At Hogwarts

The sorting ceremony was short and Gryffindor got six new students. Just as they began to eat, Francesca and Alex appeared.  
  
"Alex is with us!" Francesca said excitedly sitting next to Harry. Alex smiled and sat next to Joel.  
  
"That's great!" Kristina bubbled. Harry nodded and began to eat. Francesca was so close to him at this point. Francesca smiled at Harry.  
  
"This year is going to be great." Harry had to agree with her on that one. He had waited all summer to see her again, and once he saw her he felt his feelings re-surface. Kristina wasn't even a distraction anymore, she was happy with her boyfriend waiting at home who thought she was attending a private boarding school. It was obvious the minute Joel spotted Alex; his obsession with Francesca was over. There would be nothing stopping Harry from Francesca this year. It would be great.  
  
"So Francesca says you really know your way around the school, Joel, do you think you could show me the tour tomorrow? We get out of our classes for the day," Alex asked. Joel nodded and Harry looked at Francesca who simply winked at him. Harry ate some mashed potatoes. It was good to be back.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you again Francesca!" Joel said to Francesca in the hall. They were walking to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I told you, no need to thank me. Besides, she likes you. She thinks you're cute and funny. Its just, she is shy. Someone had to get you two to be together before we all went crazy!" Francesca said looking at Harry who was running down the hall with Kristina and Alex. It was way early and the feast wasn't even over so they were sure they wouldn't get in trouble for running around. The Gryffindor Perfect Boy gladly told Francesca the new password before the other students so her and her friends could go back to the common room and rest.  
  
Alex looked back at Joel and smiled. Joel had the sudden urge to run up and grab Alex and tickle her all the way to the common room. But he didn't want to seem childish or anything so he stayed in perfect step with Francesca who was looking at Harry.  
  
"Buttered toast!" Kristina said to the fat lady while being tickled by Harry. The door swung open and they ran in to leave Kristina lying in the hallway. Luckily she got up just before they closed the door. Alex looked around in amazement at the common room.  
  
"I take it, it wasn't like this at the states?" Kristina asked sitting on the familiar couch. Alex slowly shook her head and sat in an armchair. Joel sat in the armchair closest to her. Francesca and Harry also sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm so glad we are back," Francesca said sinking deep into the couch. The room was warm and the roaring fireplace added the perfect touch. Francesca began to lean on Harry who didn't oppose to it. Kristina, like a sister, rested her head on Harrys shoulder. Alex smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter, the luckiest boy right now. He has two beautiful girls throwing themselves at him, what shall he do?" Alex asked. Joel began to laugh and Francesca stuck her tongue at Alex.  
  
"How could I try to be with someone like a brother to me? It would like be trying to get together with Joel, Eck," Kristina said yawning a little. Joel made a face.  
  
"Oh yeah, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were shoving your tongue down his throat this summer!" Joel said. Harry and Kristina suddenly got red.  
  
"That was only ONCE, and besides, we were just seeing how it felt," Kristina said, sounding a little irritated. Joel smirked and shook his head. Francesca got a confused look on her face but chose not to even ask. Before anyone else could say a thing, a sixth year and his girlfriend came in laughing. The boy was quite large, and scary looking. The girl was tiny and looked a little ditzy.  
  
"Shoo," the boy said taking off his cloak and placing two of the armchairs by the fire. The group said their goodnights and went to their separate dormitories. The girls went to sleep but the boys stayed up.  
  
"Do you think me and Francesca should try again? I mean I'm positive I'm over Kristina and I'm pretty sure she's over me and Francesca got VERY pretty and I think she likes me and what do you think?" Harry said very rapidly while changing. Joel lay upon his bed looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face.  
  
"Doesn't Alex have the best brown eyes?" was all he could say. Harry collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Were you even listening?" he asked furiously.  
  
"Yes, you were just telling me about your American School. Do tell more, it sounds interesting . . ." Harry rolled over a little creped out by Joel mistaking him for Alex.  
  
"Goodnight Joel," Harry said turning over. Joel muttered something about a goodnight kiss but Harry had already dodged under his sheets, just in case Joel tried to go and kiss him or something. Harry never really fell asleep though. Perhaps it was just the though of him and Francesca probably going together again this year. Around midnight the three other second year Gryffindors returned to the room to turn in for the night. From the sound of things there was party going on in the common room. Harry drifted into a sleep with the thought of Francesca in his mind . . .  
  
Joel shook Harry groggily early the next morning. Harry awoke with a yawn and could see everyone had already left for the Great Hall. Downstairs waiting was Kristina, Francesca, and Alex. Out of all of them, Alex looked the most tired.  
  
"In my American school we usually get up a hour from now," she explained as they left the room. Everyone was moving very slow at the Gryffindor table. All the other tables looked as if they had been up all night as well. Harry turned to a sixth year he knew.  
  
"Why is everyone so tired? Was EVERYONE partying last night?" he asked. The sixth year yawned and nodded.  
  
"We've found out that at the end of the school year we get a ball. It's something McGonagall has been planning for years." She answered him. The only ball Hogwarts gets is the Yule Ball when the Triwizard Championship is going on. Harry was very familiar with it, seeing as how his father was a champion in the events.  
  
"Oh, and this ball is a good thing?" Joel asked, he was obviously ease dropping on the conversation. The sixth year nodded and turned towards the other sixth years. But Joel wasn't done. "Is it for everyone?" he asked. The girl looked annoyed and nodded. Joel was satisfied with that. Alex looked at Joel and smiled.  
  
"Today is our tour. We leave after breakfast," she said to him. Joel nodded and began to eat a muffin.  
  
"So what classes should we sit together in?" Francesca asked Harry.  
  
"Well I promised Kristina we could sit together during transfiguration, Joel and I are sitting together at herbology and that's pretty much it."  
  
"Great! We can defiantly sit together in potions, maybe annoy Snape a little," Francesca said with a smile. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go to their classes. Lucky for Joel, he didn't have to go to classes today. He and Alex decided to stay in the Great Hall for another ten minutes before leaving. Harry, Francesca, and Kristina said goodbye to them and told them to meet them in the common room around 4. The day drew by slowly for Harry, Francesca, and Kristina. They already had a pile of homework from their classes that day alone. Joel and Alex had a great time exploring Hogwarts. Alex seemed very impressed with the changing staircases and liked the different pictures. At her American school they had a very low collection and the people in the pictures barely moved. Joel was glad to be a help and enjoyed his time with Alex.  
  
Once back at the common room, Alex and Joel played an American board game that Harry had gotten for his birthday last year. Harry, Francesca, and Kristina began with their homework. Joel laughed but Harry promised him it was no laughing matter.  
  
"I win again!" Alex said laughing. Joel began to get a little frustrated. It was the fifteenth time they played that game and Alex won again. Around eleven, Kristina finished her homework and began to help Francesca who was clueless. Around midnight the same sixth year from the night before came down with his girlfriend. Again they were shooed and their only option was to go to bed. Joel went to be very happy that night, he had spent the whole day with Alex, and it was perfect . . . 


End file.
